KIDS
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: PJ and his kids return to Mt Thomas


Author: Jess! Title: Kids Disclaimer: You already know Summary: This is told by PJ as things have happened to him. PJ and Jo moved to Adelaide together after they got married. Shortly after their twin girls turned 9 months there was an explosion at their house. PJ was told that Jo had died and Jo was told that PJ and the girls had died. Jo moved back to Mt Thomas to be with her family and friends. PJ continued living his life with his two daughters in Adelaide. Now at the age of 5 his girls Emily Joanna and René Leanne are about to start school. PJ was just about to fill out enrolment forms when he was transferred back to Mt Thomas to be their detective. I wonder what happens next... I drove into Mt Thomas not knowing what to expect. I hadn't seen any of them for over 5 years. I didn't know what I would be walking into. They probably had new friends and family. They had probably forgotten all about me. And Jo of course. They obviously had found replacements for her and myself. And they probably had kids that they loved. Hell I had kids of my own now too. I lost Jo when they were only 9 moths old so I've had to raise them on my own since. (With a little help from my sister) I have beautiful little girl Renee and Emily. They are perfect. And they're so much like their mother. We had a really good life together back in Adelaide. And now we have to make a new life here. At first I didn't want to come here but then I decided it would be best if I did. When Jo died I promised that I would do anything I could to look after my babies well. And that meant I had to have a job. In order to have a job I needed to come here. I suppose it wont be that bad. I mean it'll give the girls a chance to live in the country. They Will easily make new friends.  
  
I drove past my old house. It looked different. It had been re painted and there were kids toys scattered all over the front lawn. I kept driving until I got to my new house. The place I got from my Uncle. He gave me a loan so I could set myself up. Mainly because of the girls. I also got some money of my own and with that I managed to find a perfect house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, rumpus room, kitchen, dining area, outdoor swimming pool and spa and a fairly big backyard. So the girls and me had a pretty good set up. I turned the car off and looked back at the girls. They were both sleeping soundly. I quietly got out of the car and opened the back. I grabbed what remained of our things (3 suitcases. everything else had already been moved a week earlier.) and walked inside. I placed the suitcases in my room and the girl's rooms then I headed back outside. The girls were trying to get out of the car. I walked over and opened the door for them and they jumped into my arms.  
  
"Daddy!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"Hey girls. Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked as I carried them inside.  
  
"Yeah." Em yawned.  
  
"Me 2." Renee replied.  
  
"That's good. Let me show you your new rooms"  
  
"Yey." I led them inside and put them down. They immediately ran off to investigate.  
  
"Where are you girls going?" I asked.  
  
"To see our rooms." they replied once again in unison. They were always talking in unison. They were two of a kind Em and Renee. They always did everything together. They even dressed the same. They were inseparable. And they were both a lot like their mother too. They had her nose, her hair, and her eyes, even some of her attitude rubbed off on them. (They had my ears. I could tell coz they were sticking out heaps. like mine used to.  
  
I walked along the hall and found Em in her room lying on the bed. Her room was covered from floor to ceiling in pink things. That was her colour. Ever since she was born all of her stuff had always been pink. I looked directly across the hall and saw Renee lying on her bed. Her room was the same as Em's only all of things were purple.  
  
"Ok Girls what do you say I take you out for burgers?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah." They replied.  
  
"Well let's get into the car and I'll take you tho the place with the best burgers."  
  
"Yey." They both ran out of the house and jumped into the back of the car. I locked up the house and drove them to the Imperial. From what I remember this place had the best burgers I ever tasted. "Hey dad." Em asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you said we were getting burgers."  
  
"Yeah where are the burgers?" Renee asked.  
  
"Well they're inside. Chris makes the best burgers ever." I got them out of the car and locked it up. Then I walked into the pub. Em and Renee walked slowly behind me. I walked over to the bar and rang the bell. A small girl who looked a few years younger than Emma and Renee. She took one look at me and then yelled, "Mum there's a man here." then she ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later a young woman with red hair walked out.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
I was expecting Chris.  
  
"Yeah could I grab two burgers and a bowl of chips please?" I asked.  
  
"Just give me a tic." She walked away. I looked around for the girls. They were looking at the paintings on the walls. I heard the woman out the back. "Chris. There's some guy here who wants two of your burgers." A few minutes later Chris walked out wiping her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Buddy but we don't make burgers any..." She looked up and when she saw me she dropped the towel she was holding.  
  
"P...PJ?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's me."  
  
"I thought...You were...How...?" Chris was in shock.  
  
"Chris calm down. It's all right. Slow down and tell me what happened." I sat her down at the bar and she calmed down.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Your house. The fire. It was on the news." Chris explained.  
  
"No that's fine. I mean. None of us three were injured."  
  
"Three?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. Em and my daughter Emily and Renee." As if on cue the twins walked up to PJ.  
  
"D...Daughters?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. Their mother was killed in the fire." I felt like crying at the menton of her name.  
  
"PJ. Who's their mother?" Chris asked.  
  
"Jo." a tear ran down my face in memory.  
  
"PJ!" Chris cried.  
  
"What?" I asked. She was really starting to scare me now. She was acting so strange. The next moment is a moment I will never forget. The moment she literally 'stepped' back into my life. She just came around the corner suddenly.  
  
"Chris can you give me a-" She stopped when she saw the girls and me. We both just stood there stunned for what felt like forever. Until Em said something that made Jo's heart sink.  
  
"Who's that?" Em asked. Jo burst into tears.  
  
"Emma this is...This is Jo. Your Mummy."  
  
"Mummy?" Renee asked confused.  
  
"Mummy dead." Emma was just as confused. She was scared she hid behind my legs.  
  
"Em its ok sweetie. We all thought she was dead. But she's alive. You don't need to be scared." I told her. Emma and Renee slowly made their way over to Jo.  
  
"Mummy?" Renee asked unsure.  
  
"Yes. I'm your Mummy. Oh I'm so glad you guys are alright." Jo engulfed them both in a hug. I watched in amazement as the girls got re-acquainted with their mother.  
  
"Ok Girls why don't you go off and find Chris. She has some chips for you." I told them  
  
"Yey." They ran off. I looked at Jo. She was amazing. She had changed a bit since I saw her last.  
  
Her hair was now a lighter colour and she had lost some weight too. She looked even more beautiful than when I last saw her. I ran over to her and wrapped her in my arms.  
  
"I thought you were dead." I cried.  
  
"I thought you and the girls were dead." She hugged me really tight.  
  
"Well we're not."  
  
"And I'm not either." She hugged me even more. Then we eased off a little and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much." I told her.  
  
"I've missed you more." She replied and then our lips locked in a passionate embrace. 


End file.
